gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of C.E.
'''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of C.E. '''is a Strategy game, developed by Tom Create and published by Bandai, which was released in Japan in 2005. Gameplay Generation of C.E. is a strategy game similar to the Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series. Units move around on a hex-based map, while attacks are represented by 3D animations. The game is split into missions, before missions, a briefing introduces winning and losing conditions to the player. As the game progresses, more characters and mobile suits become available to the player. Unlocked mobile suits can be modified before missions. Series Included *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger **Duel Dagger (Fortestra Equipped) *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-01A1 Dagger **GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-01D Long Dagger **Long Dagger (Fortestra Equipped) **GAT-01D Long Dagger (Jean Carry Custom) **Long Dagger Jean Custom (Fortrestra Mode) *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 *GAT-02L2 Dagger L **GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L **GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L **GAT-02L2 Dark Dagger L **GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dark Dagger L **GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dark Dagger L *GAT-04 Windam **GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam **GAT-04 Windam (Neo Roanoke Custom) **GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam (Neo Roanoke Custom) *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * TS-MA2 Moebius **Moebius (Nuclear Missile) *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *TS-MA4F Exus *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Archangel-class *Girty Lue-class *Drake-class *Agamemnon-class *Nelson-class *F-7D Spearhead * Attack Helicopter *FX-550 Skygrasper **FX-550+AQM/E-X01 Aile Grasper **FX-550+AQM/E-X02 Sword Grasper **FX-550+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Grasper ZAFT Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-1017 GINN **GINN (D-Type Heavy Assault Equipment) *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *ZGMF-1017 Vair's GINN *ZGMF-1017 Jean's GINN *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *AMF-101 DINN **AMF-101 DINN (Commander Type) *ZGMF-515 CGUE *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *TFA-2 ZuOOT *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam **Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom) **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom) **ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom) *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Joule Custom) **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Joule Custom) **ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Joule Custom) *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom (Rey Za Burrel Custom) **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom (Rey Za Burrel Custom) **ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Rey Za Burrel Custom) *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom (Heine Westenfluss Custom) **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom (Heine Westenfluss Custom) **ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Heine Westenfluss Custom) *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Heine Westenfluss Custom) *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO Vehicles and Support Units *Laurasia-class *Nazca-class *Lesseps-class *Vosgulov-class * Petrie-class *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *LHM-BB01 Minerva * Agile Attack Helicopter Orb Union Mobile Weapons *MBF-M1 M1 Astray **MBF-M1+EF-24R M1 Astray Shrike *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *MBF-02 Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Rouge **MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *MVF-M11C Murasame *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Incomplete) Vehicles and Support Units *Izumo-class Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge **MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *MVF-M11C Murasame (Andrew Waltfield Custom) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (Jean Carry Custom) Vehicles and Support Units *Archangel-class *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *Izumo-class *METEOR Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame **Gundam Astray Red Frame (Flight Unit) *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type (Space-use) *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (X Astray) *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN Vehicles and Support Units *ReHOME *Lesseps-class Serpent Tail Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame **Gundam Astray Blue Frame (Scale System) *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom **ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom (Refined) Civilians Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame Characters *Athrun Zala *Andrew Waltfeld *Cagalli Yula Athha *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Mayura Labatt *Barry Ho *Dearka Elsman *Yzak Joule *Shiho Hahnenfuss *Murrue Ramius *Natarle Badgiruel *Lewis Halberton *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne *Mu La Flaga *Jean Carry *Orga Sabnak *Shani Andras *Clotho Buer *Fredrik Ades *Rau Le Creuset *Shinn Asuka *Gilbert Durandal *Meer Campbell *Heine Westenfluss *Lunamaria Hawke *Rey Za Burrel *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Stella Loussier *Lord Djibril *Neo Roanoke *Ian Lee *Talia Gladys *Canard Pars *Elijah Kiel *Edward Harrelson *Four Socius *Six Socius *Thirteen Socius *George Glenn *Gud Vair *Miguel Aiman *Jess Rabble *Jane Houston *Rena Imelia *Kaite Madigan *Liam Garfield *Lowe Guele *Martin DaCosta *Mikhail Coast *Morgan Chevalier *Gai Murakumo *Prayer Reverie *The Professor *Rondo Gina Sahaku *Kisato Yamabuki Trivia *The game was released before the end of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Therefore, many important story elements from the SEED Destiny storyline are not present in the game, for example, later mobile suits such as ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam and ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam are absent, the Requiem and the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah do not appear (Their roles in the story are filled by a different version of Neo-GENESIS, depicted as a stand-alone super weapon similar to the original GENESIS), Neo Roanoke's true identity is never revealed, and Chairman Durandal's Destiny Plan is never referenced at all. Gallery 928600 67764 front.jpg 928600 67764 back.jpg Destinygame25xn.jpg Destinygame5ec.jpg External links *http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_seed_destiny/